September
by Mobius Double Reacharound
Summary: Loki and the Avengers are pulled into the MLP universe, only to discover everything is not as it seems... Spoilers for Dark World
1. I

Twilight Sparkle was mane-high in a pile of books, looking through them frantically. When she would look through a book, and it did not have what she was looking for, the alicorn would levitate the book and throw it off the pile, leaving Spike to place it back onto the shelves.

Scrambling to put away the books, Spike almost tripped over a small scroll. Said scroll had been sent by none other than Princess Celestia, and the scroll was the cause of this chaotic search. On the letter, written in the Princess's signature hoofwriting, was instructions to look for a certain spell in a certain book. In the letter, Celestia stated that this spell was of the upmost importance. Many years ago, a lone unicorn had bestowed the book onto Celestia, claiming that the spell, written in the margin of page forty-two, was not to be cats until the time was right, and that Celestia would know it when the spell was required. Believing the spell would not be needed for a long while, if not ever, Celestia put it in the large collection of books in Twilight Sparkle's Library in Ponyvile before the to-be princess arrived. And now, Celestia believed it was finally time to see what the spell did.

So now, Twilight was searching for this book, flipping to the forty-second page in every book. A quick glance was all it took to rule out a book, but there still was tons of books to be checked, and Princess Celestia had requested the book by no later than sundown.

She had gone through nearly half of the books in her library when she came across a small, dusty, grey-covered book entitled, "Sticks: A History." It was one of the few books Twilight had not read from cover to cover, including, "Why Ponies Don't Wear Socks," "The Differences Between Dust and Dirt," and "How to Properly Take Care of your Pet Rock."

Twilight, when she opened the cover of "Sticks: A History," was truly surprised at what she saw. The inside cover and first page were covered in an intricate drawing of a large, silver alicorn and an odd-looking beast; a beast with the head of a dog, the body of a lion, the wings of an eagle, and the tail of a serpent. Below the picture, in fancy lettering, the words, "Mortuus and Noctis, The Two Duskfangs" we're written. Twilight had never heard anything about anything called the Duskfangs before, and it sparked her curiosity. She quickly checked the inside of the back cover, and sure enough, the page was adorned with a large golden alicorn and a beast with the head of a cat, the body of a rabbit, the wings of a bat, and the tail of a Fox. Underneath, in the same lettering as before, it was written, "Furor and Solis, The Two Dawnfangs."

Twilight, deciding to investigate further after she found the spell, flipped the book to page 42, which happened to be at the exact center of the book. Much to her relief, but not to her surprise due to the book's misleading title, there was a spell written in the margin. It was odd, but Celestia had requested the spell be cast right away, so Twilight Sparkle recited it.

"Mind of Thunder, Heart of Hound, What was lost will very soon be found. Mind of Iron, Heart of Steel, An old enemy will soon itself reveal. Mind of Kindness, Heart of Rage, Awoken from a rusted cage. Mind of Eagle, Heart of Stone, A weapon sharp and fully honed. Mind of Freedom, Heart of Soul, With hope of reaching final goal. Mind of Spider, Heart of Deceit, A challenge and an impressive feat. Mind of Shadows, Heart of Cold, Release the dark's omnipresent hold."

As Twilight Sparkle finished the really long spell, a flash of light filled the room, and then nothing. Assuming it either did not work or the effect of the spell was gradual, she opened the misnamed book and began to read it, ignorant of the occorancings only a few minutes trot away.

* * *

Loki woke up with a horrible headache.

After a long week of chaos, trouble-making, and avoidance of any and all law-enforcers, Loki had just wanted a simple hour of sleep. Was that too much to ask?

Apparently, there really was no rest for the wicked. Loki had barely been asleep for a minute before being awoken by this splitting headache. Everything was overloading his senses. The gentle heat of the sun, the soft breeze, the grass pressed against his side, the sweet smell of apples.

Wait a second. The sun? A breeze? Grass? Apples? Loki had fallen asleep inside of a Midgaurdian hotel, not out in the open! What happened?

Come to think of it, Loki was feeling really strange. He felt an odd appendage on either side of back, and both his arms and legs just felt wrong. He also felt as if he was no longer wearing clothes, and instead had thick fur growing out of his entire body.

Beginning to panic, Loki opened his eyes and shot up, and his worry rose when he found himself unable to stand fully. Instead, he was required to support his weight partly on his hands. When he looked down, he really began to worry.

Not only had his hands mysteriously vanished, replaced by smooth, hard stubs, but his arms and chest were covered in green fur. He glanced around, and, spotting a small bucket of water, ran to see what had happened.

Loki's reflection showed an odd green horse, with lighter green eyes and a yellow mane, along with a peculiar green horn sprouting from his forehead. After spinning around a few times to inspect the rest of his new body, he found the odd things he felt were, in fact, wings, and on his hauches was an odd picture, but not an unfamiliar one. The symbol was an intricately designed blue box that Loki recognized immediately as the Frost Giants' Casket. But why it was currently an image on rump, Loki had no clue.

Suddenly, he was knocked over. The figure was greyish-black, with a dark brown mane and brown eyes. Even though the figure was a winged horse like him (but without the horn), Loki thought he looked really familiar.

But then the enraged pony almost screamed, "Are you Loki? Oh, of course you are, who else would it be! Why did you do this, and you'd better fix it right this instant if you value your life!"

Loki grinned, even though he was pinned underneath a hostile pegasus. He said smoothly, "Ah. It's you. It is a pleasure to once again meet your acquaintance, Barton. We really must do this more often."

With a snarl, Hawkeye placed a hoof on Loki's throat and said, "Just fix this."

Loki, seeming to pay no heed to the blunt instrument of his possible death attached to his former minion's arm/leg, simply rolled his eyes and said, "Well, if I _could, _I would, as you put it, 'fix this,' but I was not the one to cause this odd transformation. Answer me this; if I were, say, to turn the Avengers into equines of some nature, as I am almost positive the rest of your playmates have been affected as well, do you think I would change myself into something similar, causing myself to be hindered in the same way as you pesky mortals?"

Ignoring him, Clint snapped, "And how did you escape the Asgardian prison anyways? And why didn't Thor tell us you escaped?" Loki, however, was distracted, and did not answer, for he had spotted a design on Clint's flank, similar to how Loki had the Casket, but Barton had a design of a bow, and a few arrows. That reminded him; Hawkeye still had a bow and a quiver of arrows slung over his back. That, in itself, was confusing. There was nothing holding them. They were just sorta there. Also, what would a horse need a bow and arrows for? They had no opposable thumbs.

Just at that moment, there was a commotion coming from behind a few trees, coming nearer. The cacophony of voices, although to any Midgardian or even Asgardian ear would sound just like a jumble of sounds, was distinguishable by Loki's Jotoun senses; the adopted Prince picked out every one of the Avengers' voices, including Thor's. Oh, joy.

Each one was panicked-sounding, except for Banner. He was trying really hard to stay calm. Loki appreciated it, for he was not sure of the Green Beast was still lurking, and their confrontation had been... unpleasant. Understatement of the year.

Loki, getting tired of being pinned down, calmly threw the archer off of himself. He may be weak, but Loki was not _Midgardian _weak. He was still a god, even as a weird horse-thing. He stood up and glared at the group who had emerged from the Apple orchards, closely examining each one in turn.

Stark was a winged horse, as was Barton. The main color of the former-human's fur was red, and his mane was yellowish-gold, with a few streaks of dark brown. Tony's eye-color was hauntingly familiar, for it looked almost exactly as the hue of the Tesseract's victim's eyes, and that was an event Loki would rather not enjoy being reminded of. The mark on the Man of Iron's flank was of the arch reactor usually seen on his suits.

Bruce was, unlike the majority of the others, a simple horse, without a horn or wings to speak of. The stallion (as Loki assumed it would be proper to refer to the males as such, due to their equine state) had light brown hair, with a slightly darker mane, and sad-looking, even darker brown eyes. The image on Banner's haunches was that of the well-known first-aid symbol of a red cross.

Steve also had neither horn nor wings, and was, almost humorously, red, white, and blue. His body was white, and his mane was striped red and blue. Also, one eye was red, and the other was blue, and the image was that of his customary shield, which peculiarly was, like Barton's bow and arrows, slung onto his back with no obvious form of carrying.

Natasha, however, had a horn perched on her forehead. Her fur was pitch black, as well as the majority of her mane and tail, excluding the red tips. The assassin's eyes were a striking red, the same hue of the ends of her mane. The mare's Mark was that of a white spider. Loki assumed the only reason the spider was white was to provide a contrast to Romanoff's otherwise dark appearance.

And last, and least, in Loki's opinion, there was Thor. Thor, similar to Loki, had both a horn and wings. Loki's sort-of brother was mainly blackish, with a few silver markings such as his muzzle, his left leg (back hoof?) and a few spots along his back. The Asgardian's mane was red, and laid flat, sort of cascading down his neck, unlike the rest's; Bruce, Stark, and the Captain all had longish manes that stood up and spiked slightly, while Romanoff's was short and raggedly cut. Burton's was cut short, while Loki's was sorta slicked back (obviously). And his eyes were blue. Mjornir, like the other weapons, was in some invisible holster or something like that, and the Prince's mark was that of a thundercloud. How original.

The ponies (for they all looked too small to be considered horses) ceased bickering when they noticed the reason why Barton had suddenly ran ahead.

Several cries of, "He escaped?!" was followed by a single cry of, "Loki, you aren't dead?!"

This was followed by a long argument with Doctor Banner just sort of standing off to the side awkwardly.

None of them had noticed that a single mare that had been watching from behind a tree had ran off in the other direction when the discussion began escalating.

* * *

**So, that's chapter one. I apologize for the long description part, it was either now or later, and I bet I would have completely forgotten about it until I finish, like, the last chapter.**

**BTW, That whole Duskfang/Dawnfang thing? I got the names from Elder Scrolls IV Shivering Isles expansion pack. The actual concept came from my brain. Don't ask me about them. I still have not decided what their role will be.**

**PS I apologize if the characters are OOC, this is both my first MLP and Avengers fic.**

**PSS No, I do not own Marvel or MLP. Deal with it.**

**PSSS Feel free to point out any grammar or spelling errors. My stupid tablet has stupid auto-correct that changes things in weird other things, and I don't always notice it. It already changed 'cast' to 'cats' and I hope that I did not miss any others.**

**\- Jinx**


	2. Can't

**Right, so this is basically the revival chapter! Yay!**

**It was really, really hard to write this, mostly because I had to coax a near-death plotmonster out from the deepest depths of my mind and nurse it back to health using only carrots and what I could scrounge up from last week's leftovers.**

**So, yeah. This chapter's pretty short.**

**Your hopefully-faithful-once-more-who-am-I-kidding-I-was-never-faithful-to-this-fic Writer,**

**Mobi**

* * *

The book certainly was interesting. Twilight, while looking at the Table of Contents, had discovered that instead of a short history of something that really was not worth recording a history of in the first place, the book was filled with legends and myths, all of which seemed to predate any other legend she had read before, therefore each one must had predated the rule of the great sisters themselves.

Each had its own unique level of oddness, with stories ranging from how the Changelings came to be to a story of the first pegasus. There was even one folk tale explaining why Ponies had hooves, and why unicorns have magic. They were all more or less nonsense.

But the one that sounded the most like nonsense began on page 42, and was titled, "The Breaking of the Great Perhaps." The only reason why Twilight was even somewhat willing to read such nonsense was that not only did it seem significant due to it beginning on the same page as the spell, but it mentioned the Duskfangs and Dawnfangs, and she really was genuinely curious on what in the name of Celestia they were supposed to be.

* * *

_There once was a time where the creatures of this world could travel freely across the void. This expanse of nothingness allowed any who could find the Entrance Points to the void a quick, instant way to travel between this planet's many civilizations. There was no conflict, for the traveling of the void caused a calming of the heart, and made the creatures happy._

_But, as all good things do, this happiness had to come to an end._

_There were some who's heart was filled with anger, for as time progressed, and more people began to abuse the power of the void, this expanse began to not only amplify positive emotions, but any strong emotion whatsoever. The angry became angrier, the sad became jealous, and the doubtful became paranoid. There came to be some who wished to use this void as a source of power, as a way to rule over the rest, and as a way to weed out the weak._

_For eons, this is how it went. The rise of an empire, ruled by a tyrant, till overthrown by their own source of power. Another would take their place, and the cycle would once again start over._

_Each day, each passing minute, the void would grow weaker, but the creatures all thought it growing more powerful, as it amplified emotions at a more extreme level. In reality, the void was alive, alive as it was the day this universe started, and it was growing desperate._

_The constant use wore down the void, so the void did the only thing it could to keep alive: it increased its energy supply, for in reality, the void works like the ancient race of Changewings, feeding off strong emotion, but in a much more extreme way._

_Even with an increased food supply, the void was dying. The void was doomed from the day it was found by the malevolent beasts of this land._

_Or at least, it was._

_There were two young Alicorns, some of the first of their kind, who knew the truth of the void. _

_Solis, the eldest of the siblings, was the master of the Dawn, painting the trees with magnificent golden light. She was the one that those below looked up to in awe, who looked at for guidance._

_Noctis was the younger sibling, and danced with the shadows. He was the master of Dusk, and was the creatures' guidance. He did not wish to be feared, and tried to befriend every creature, from the dragons to the smallest insect. However, being naturally a beast of the night, Noctis was instead the embodiment of nightmares and all things he strove against._

_Noctis was the one to discover the true nature of the void. He listened to its whispers, and he felt its breath, and sensed its desperation. Noctis informed his sister of the void's fight for survival, and the two vowed to save the entity from death._

_It, however, was far too late._

_One fateful day, on the Day of Coldbringing, the void died. Burned up by the blatant overuse by the creatures it cared for so much. The void lost its grip on reality, but its soul was split and survived._

_As the fates had foretold, the soul of the void that contained regret was born into the great beast by the name of Furor, and the part that contained anger and spite was born into the great beast known as Mortuus. Furor and Mortuus were to flatten this world in order to make room for one anew, unless bound by a physical body._

_As the ones who knew, the Keepers of the Great Secret, Noctis and Solis became the Bearers of the Void, and we're given great power._

_Noctis and Solis, however, had no desire to rule, so they vanished into the zone that used to hold the void, and became, along with the Voidsouls, the Duskfangs and the Dawnfangs. They did manage to drum up a sizeable following, an underground society who called themselves the Children of the Void._

_The Children of the Void are rumored to have been the new Keepers of the Gates, and the Knights of the Great Perhaps. They foretold of a time where the emptiness of the void would break way to a new void, one where a great Doomsayer would leak through from a world unknown to this one. They foretold that Heroes from a separate world would be called, and only the Prophesied Ones could defeat the Great Doomsayer._

_To this day, their prediction has not yet been fulfilled._

* * *

R-ight. Like it ever will be.

Twilight Sparkle closed the book with a slam and returned it to the shelf. She suddenly remembered that it would be a wise idea to alert Celestia of the spell's completion.

She called Spike and sent Celestia a short and to-the-point letter. Her mind kept wandering, however, the the severe oddity of the story. Mostly on the subject of this Great Prehaps. It was mentioned exactly once, but it somehow became the title of the story. What is this Great Prehaps, and why is it breaking?

Twilight, however, had little time to think about this, when an overenergized Applejack burst into the library. This was completely unexpected and, as far as Twilight knew, completely unprecedented. She seemed really worried, so Twilight's imagination ran wild, imagining Ponyville going down in flames, or maybe Pinkie Pie had ran out of cupcakes. Or even worse, maybe Derpy had ran out of muffins. Now that would be a dark day. A dark day, indeed.

Instead of telling a great tale of horror and woe befalling the citizens of Equestria as Twilight fully expected the tomboyish farmer to spin, Applejack said something really underwhelming.

"I was in the orchard, and there were ponies I've never seen before!"

Twilight blinked, failing to see what was so urgent about the situation. "Wait," she ask, for she was ever the skeptic, "this sounds oddly familiar to the whole Zecora incident, what with you being all scared and panicky over something so miniscule as unfamiliarity."

Applejack rolled her eyes, the exasperation almost leaking off her face, and replied, "I know, but this is _different!"_

Twilight rolled her eyes right back at Applejack. She was still skeptical that this counted as an OMC CODE RED ALL HOOVES ON DECK OR ELSE WE MAY ALL DIE KILL THE PROBLEM WITH FIRE situation, as that was pretty much how Applejack was treating it. "How many of them were there?"

"Well," Applejack recalled, "there were seven of them. There were two pegasi, two earth ponies, and one unicorn."

Twilight blinked and tilted her head slightly before querying, "Did you miscount? For that is only five."

Applejack, once again, rolled her eyes and had an expression like she believed Twilight Sparkle, of all ponies, should know what she's talking about. "Remember, there are more than those three types of ponies. There is, in fact, a fourth category."

"Wait wh- No."

"Yeup."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"As sure as apples are red, Twi."

"By Celestia. This is a problem."


End file.
